Lost but Not Forgotten
by Tominus
Summary: Everyone's blaming her for his death, the death of beloved Spongebob Squarepants, but what they do not know, it that he did it out of love, for the person he loved dearly. Read & Review


Well Hi, I wanted to write this out as much as I could, I just had an Idea, and well, I like to draw and so I drew a picture of this, and its on Devinart, you could go on Spongebob and look for the title, dying sponge, now those who may have read my other stories may wonder why do you always write a story about dying, or almost dying, well I cant help it, I like sad stories, Well anyways read on. ^_^

_ Present_

It was beautiful sunny day in Bikini Bottom, other than the passing boats, and the silent weeps of loved ones surrounded around a shiny black coffin, crying in sorrow for their loss. Days like today, can make a man forget that a beautiful day like today, can lighten up his whole world, or at least it did. Nobody can blame them, after such a great loss, a life lost, but never to be forgotten. In the tiny black coffin lay the sponge that we all knew and loved, now being lowed into the cold dark ground, and never to be seen again but in the dreams of those who simply cant forget. Sandy of all, the love of his life, and Spongebob the love of her life, taken so fast, that in a blink of an eye, he had been ripped right from under her fingers, in a wink of and eye he had once told her that he loved her, but in a blink of an eye, he was dead, right infrount of her, lying lifeless, in the very hands that she used to hug and hold her heart, the very hands that he died in. Relizing that, everything she touches, dies, everything her heart falls for, end up being crushed, and taken away from her, thinking that this was all her fault, being told it was all her fault that if she stayed out of the picture he would still be here, and she believed them, she believed it was all her fault, her fault for falling in love, 'no' she thought 'its his fault, if he had never fell in love with me in the first place, he would be alive, no its my fault if I had never come down here he could still be alive'. Why is it that when ever she gets her hands on the slightest bit of sunlight, it turns to darkness, nothing but pure darkness, nothing but pure regret. 'Why did he have to save me, if he had just stayed out of the way he would be alive.' she thought, looking at the only red rose, lying on , yellow, pink, and white roses, the red rose, being the only one out of place, much like her, but he loved red roses, like her.

Patrick, shocked, and denying every possibly that his very best friend from birth, was in that tiny black box, motionless, breathless, dead. He had been snapped into realty, knowing that it wasnt going to do anything to cry, crying wouldn't bring him back, so he just stood there watching, watching his best friend, being lowered into the ground, where he couldn't get out, he was dead, so young, and he was dead, and nothing but dead. How is this even possiable, such a word, 'Spongebob cant die' a tear rolled down his face, 'Spongebob cant die, he isnt like that, he cant die, not like this, he cant', he knew deep with in that he was dead, and he wasnt coming back, not this time, and nothing can bring him back. He remembered the day that he was told that his bestfriend was dead, the day he was killed, he died saving, her, why, he loved his life, but he loved her more. Patrick looked at Sandy, who was crying, he could tell that she was hurting, hurting even more than he was, he went over to Sandy, there was an empty seat next to her, and sat in it.

Patrick looked at Sandy, shaking his head, " I cant believe it," Patrick sniffled, and than he got angry, and yells at Sandy, " This is all your fault!" he yelled at her, which fired her up, and she yelled back, " You don't think I know that! Y'all don't have 'ta remind me" she stood up in his face, and he stood back up, "If you never moved down here, he would probably still be alive, this is all your fault!" he poked her chest with his pointer finger, making her stubble back a little, " Get out 'a my face you pink idiot!" she shoved him back, crying a little more than before. Patrick looked at the ground behind him, and lowering his voice, "You know he loves you" he quietly said, loud enough for Sandy to hear him, Sandy also looked at the ground and said, "Why did he have to do it?" she asked, "because he loved you more than life" "but why?" "I dont know, you know how he is, he cant stand to loose someone he loves" "but," "Sandy, I dont know what went though his mind at the time, but he did it" Sandy looked at Patrick, " I should have never came down here, if I hadnt, he would still be alive" " Thats not completely true, he needed you, who knows without you, he could have died years ago,", "its all his fault, if he had never fell in love with me, he would still be here" "true" "Im leaving, I cant stay here, bad enough that you hate me, but the whole ocean, I've got to go." Sandy said walking away, "Oh, ok, bye".

_ Two days ago _

It was a beautiful, peaceful day, Spongebob was at Sandy's eating Texas tea and cookies, he loved her food, he could never get enough. They had just finished a Karate session, and they were taking a lunch break. Spongebob was a little down, but not by much, he loved her, and her meaning, Sandy. When ever he thought of her, he literally felt as if he was floating in air, he couldnt really describe how he felt, and he was too nervous to tell her. So he wouldn't tell her.

Sandy went inside her treedome to make more tea, she too was upset, she wished she could have the strength to tell him how she felt, as soon as she got inside, she slid down to the floor, ' why dont you tell him? he'll understand, you see the way he looks at you, he loves you just as much, but he wont admit it, ooh, why is it so difficult?' Sandy wanted to cry, but she knew she was better than that, she wasn't about to let her stupid child like feelings get the better of her. Sandy got back up on her feet, grabbing the tea, and headed back out to the picnic table, where Spongebob was sitting. Spongebob had his head down, his heart was aching, he needed to tell her, but didnt know how, *sigh* he knew he would eventually have to, or just have it eat him inside, out, to where he couldnt sleep, but hoped that when he did have the courge to tell her , that it wouldn't be too late.

Spongebob picked up his head when he heard the door close again, Sandy came out of the tree house, "Hi Sandy" "Hello Spongebob, looks like you ate all the cookies, again," she said sitting across from him, he smiled back at her. He could tell there was something bothering her, but didn't know what it was. While Sandy could also tell that there was something bothering him too, but didnt know what it was, "Spongebob" "Sandy" they said almost at the same time, "you go first, Sandy" SpongeBob put his hands together, ready to listen, "You go first" Sandy giggled, making SpongeBob smile more, "not until you do first" SpongeBob pointed at her, "ok, whats on your mind?" she asked him, "what do you mean? (you) " he said shaking, a little nervous "I mean, I've seen that look before, and theres something on your mind, so come on what is it?" "Oh, its nothing really" "OH, still what is it?" Spongebob tried to think, he took a drink of his tea, "ahh, thats good, are you should enter in a cooking completion, I bet you'd win?" "Huh?" "your cooking, its amazing" "Aww thanks, ahh you're doing it agian, stop changing the subject, Spongebob" " What are you talking about? me changing the subject" "I asked you what your problem was, and you just started talking about my cooking," "really, its really good" "Spongebob, Its not as easy as you think to fool me, come on tell me" Spongebob tried to think, but he couldnt, he knew she was right, but he couldnt bring himself up to say it to her, it wasnt the right time to tell her, " I cant tell you," Spongebob said staring at his fidgeting hands, Sandy was silent for a moment, "*sigh* you dont trust me do you?" and looked away from him. Spongebob looked up at her almost immediately, to see that she was, almost ready to cry, and he immediately, felt guilt, "oh no, its not that, Sandy, I trust you, really I do" " Clearly not enough to tell me whats on you mind, you know I'll listen" "I know, but its, complicated" "Complicated? since when have you used the word complicated?" " Now, and a few years ago" " Years?" he just nodded his head, " Please, Spongebob Im concerned about you, and if you dont tell me than, I cant help you," She placed her hand over his, SpongeBob looked n her eyes, " I cant, and even if I did, you'd laugh," SpongeBob looked away, " I wont laugh SpongeBob, swear" " I still cant tell you, not now, it just isn't right," SpongeBob hushed his voice, and Sandy started getting mad, " Then, I'm afraid we cant be friends anymore," Sandy stared at him, watching Spongebob's face blank, and he started to cry, "but, Sandy its hard to tell you, and you have no idea, I want to tell you I do, but I cant bring myself to tell you" Sandy looked in the other direction, not trying to look at him, she knew he was stubborn when it came to these things, she sighed, getting up from the table and walking away from the Sponge, to her tree house, Spongebob got up and went after her, "Sandy, please" she ignored him, "Sandy please, stay, don't, go" he said between breaths, she stopped walking, and turned around, "Spongebob" but relized she was talking to nobody, but than she was pushed, knocking her to her feet, and hitting her head.

Sandy sat up, rubbing her head, "Spongebob, you idiot, why did ya'll push me?" but got no answer only silence, "Spongebob?" she looked around for him, but only saw a huge log, lying where she was resently standing, thinking nothing of it, than she heard her name, "S . .s, Sandy" it was a faint voice, and came from under the log, "Spongebob?" she heard it again, she walked towards the log, "Spongebob," she didnt even know where he was, she didn't see him. Than something grabbed her leg, she looked down to see a yellow hand on her ankle, "help" than she knew where he was. Sandy pushed the heavy log off of SpongeBob, to see, Spongebob, lying on his stomach, "Spongebob!" Sandy screamed, he tried to move, but he couldnt, "Sandy, I cant, I cant move" he said in a painful, faint voice, choked with tears, She sat next to him, "ow, Sandy, it hurts, make it stop," Spongebob's eyes swelled with tears, Sandy pulled him on her lap, "ouch" Spongebob said, closing his eyes tight,"Sorry" she said than he opened his eyes, " Are, you ok? I didnt hurt you did I?" she shook her head, "good," Spongebob said looking up at the water above smiling.

Sandy smiled too," How did this happen?" she said as her smile went away, " I saw the branch, it was shaking, and than it fell off, and you were under it, and I pushed you out of the way, but I was too late, I couldn't move out of the way in time, and it fell on me, crushing me, breaking me." SpongeBob said, tears, slowly rolling down his cheek, Sandy started to cry, tears falling, "why?" Sandy asked, "*Groan* why what?" Spongebob closed his eyes for a few seconds, and opened them again, "Why did you have to save me?" "oh, that, * chuckle*" "Its not funny Spongebob, you could die" " I'm sorry, I just had to, I couldnt let it fall on you, and kill you, " " You could have," " No, I cant lose you, you mean too much" he smiled as much as he could without hurting himself, most of his bones were shattered, much like glass. Sandy moved her hand that was under him, only to see her paw was stained with blood, she trembled, scared, she moved her other hand, and it too was covered with blood, she screamed, scaring Spongebob, making him fall off her lap onto his side, where she saw the wound, on the back of his heard, looked like he needed about fifty stiches, fresh, and deep. She stopped screaming when she noticed that Spongebob was on the floor, screaming in pain, so much pain, a scream that was ear piercing, "Spongebob, Im so sorry" she said picking him up on her lap again, she could tell that he was in agony, "Sandy, It hurts, it hurts, make it stop," SpongeBob said crying, shaking " You're fine, you'll be okay," she said, petting the top of his head, trying to calm him, " You will be fine, Sandy's got'cha," she repeated, that more to herself than to him, she knew that she was lying to the both of them, Spongebob knew it too, 'Is this it? Am I dying?' he asked himself, he stopped screaming knowing that it only made it worse, he looked back up at the clear water above, tears still running, trying to catch breath, but was no use since his helmet, had been smashed as well.

SpongeBob just breathed hard, looking at the clear sky's, " Its, beautiful," SpongeBob said, raising his hand, trying to touch it, he closed his hand, thinking, that he had grabbed a piece of it, but knew, he didn't, it was impossible. Spongebob looked at Sandy, knowing that it was the only time he could tell her, and even if she didnt feel the same he had to tell her before it really was too late, " Sandy?" it was more like a whisper, but she heard it, "yes Spongebob?" she looked at him. SpongeBob placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, " Sandy," he said her name again, but this time, he pulled closer to her face, and than he kissed her.

Sandy was a little stunned by the sponges actions, but once she got a grip of what was happening she kissed back, the kiss lasted for at least 6 seconds, Spongebob pulled back,and resting on her lap again, "Spongebob, why?" "because I," but before SpongeBob finished, Spongebob started to cough, but the coughs were filled with dark, warm red blood, it almost looked like a volcano erupting, his lips covered with the thick warm red blood, like shiny lipstick "Spongebob!" Sandy screamed, picking him up closer, it hurt " *Groan* I Love you, Sandy," he finished his sentance, he smiled "I love you too," she said hugging him, and she kissed him again, and he gladly kissed back.

However when they were kissing, Spongebob suddenly, stopped, which Sandy took notice of, and pulled him away from her face, only to see his eyes slowly closing mid-way, with a tear gliding down the side of his cheek, and his smile slowly fading, and Sandy shook him, but he didn't move, he was just a limp body. Sandy placed her ear on his chest, where his heart would be, *thump thump, thump* Sandy's eyes widened in disbelieve, his heart, it stopped. Sandy looked at Spongebob's face, his eye were closed, the final tear, escaping down the down the side of his cheek. Sandy was crying, screaming, "Spongebob? Spongebob!, no Spongebob you cant, you just cant die, please! wake up, lets see those beautiful blue eyes of yours, come on stop playing games, please you cant die" she said, shaking his lifeless body, but there was nothing but, silence, no answer, only the weeps of the squirrel were heard through out the tree dome, "This is all my fault" Sandy was shaking with every weep, " No you cant, you cant die, Spongebob please, I need you" she said, between breaths, pulling him to her face.

The ambulance had arrived at the tree dome to come get Spongebob, one of them went to comfort Sandy as much as he could, " You know, crying wont bring him back, nothing can" " but, what if I made something that could?" " nothing can bring him back, besides hes in a better place, and hes still with you, in your heart, and who knows he could be watching us right now, from up there" Sandy calmed down a little, and looked up, "do you think so?" "of course," Sandy looked at the guy, " Why did he have to die?" "Well I guess it was his time to go, you know thats the way of life, every ones born, everyone lives, and everyone dies" "I know, but, why now, why him?" "I dont know," "How did he die?" "Well, he was hurt really bad, Im surprised he didnt die on impact, but he lived for at least ten minutes, thats actually amazing," Sandy looked at him, and said, "This isnt about record, this is about Spongebob" she got angry, "right, he had shattered almost every bone in his body, his ribs, his legs, arms, half his body was parilized, he had a cracked skull, there was a whole in the back of his head, from looked to be glass, that whys his head was bleeding as bad as it was, he was bleeding internally, which you could tell when he coughed up all that blood, he must have been in so much pain, he must have loved you enough not to let go when he got hit" Sandy gasped, " This was all my fault, if I hadnt tried to get him to talk, and I didnt move from the table, he would still be here" " Your fault, how?" "Earlier Spongebob seemed upset, and I wanted to know what his problem was and I tried to get him to talk and he wouldnt budge, and I know how stubborn he his, and I got mad and left the table, I was just so upset, and I know he hates it when Im upset, but I didnt care, and he got up and followed me, I wasnt watching what was above me, but he did, and when it started to fall he pushed me, and he, he was too late to move, and it fell on him crushing him, I than held him, he was bleeding on the back of his head, I was so scared, he was in so much pain, he tried to hide it but he couldnt, than he called my name, and he kissed me, and I kissed back and, than he, died, I didnt know what to do, I couldnt leave him, I love him too much" " huh, a kiss of death" the guy laughed, angering the squirrel, which scared the fish, " Sorry, Well maybe it was your fault, if you hadn't tried to force something out of the little guy, and expecting him to tell you, and you get mad that he dosent, what do you expect?" "But I didnt mean to kill him," "He didn't die because of you, he died for you" "What do I do?" "I dont know, just not anything stupid" was what the guy said, she nodded.

**The next day**,

The funeral was held the next day, all of his family and friends were there, some looked at Sandy like 'this was all her fault' , 'Why is she here', 'she killed my baby' Sandy heard just about every thing that they said about her, she started to get mad at them. Than when she had enough, she exploded out, "This isnt just my fault, its his fault, if he didnt love me, if he didnt try to save me, he would still be alive, and its my fault for falling in love with him, if didnt love him, he would be here," they all silenced, but still gave her dirty looks.

**_ Present_**

Sandy walked home alone, sad as ever, she hated feeling this way, Sandy walked through her door, and walked towards the treehouse, but stopped under her tree, the Spot the her and Spongebob last saw each other, she started to cry, "Why, did you have to go?" she said, and than ran into her treehouse to her room where she stayed.

She fell asleep, crying over the loss of her Sponge. During her sleep she was dreaming, the dream, (In the Dream, She was sleeping, and she woke up, but lied still in her bed. She had heard something, like a door closing, and foot steps, and they were getting closer and closer, than they stopped, than she heard a voice, almost like a wisper, "Sandy" it echoed around her room, she was scared, she didnt know what it was, than she heard it again, "Sandy" started to sweat, " SANDY!" the voice yelled her name, she jolted up, and looked around, she looked strait ahead, and only saw, two big blue eyes, than it yelled, " This is all your fault!". END OF DREAM) Sandy jolted up, breathing hard, she looked around her room, and nothing was there, "Feww, just a dream" she looked at her alarm clock beside her bed, it read 9:30 Pm. Sandy couldn't sleep, she still had chills down her fur. It was just, something about that, dream, nightmare, whatever it was, those eyes, she'd seen them before, but, where? Sandy just decided to take a shower, which took thirty minutes. Sandy got dressed and made her self dinner.

Later that night Sandy was watching a movie, the movie was one that Spongebob had brought over a while ago, but he never took it home, it was a romance movie, back than Sandy didnt care for romance movies, but tonight was differnt. Sandy started watching it, it was funny, sad, and romantic, somewhere in the middle of the movie, Sandy started crying, she soon noticed, " Wow, huh Im acting just like," she looked down from the movie, to the ground, "Like Spongebob" she finished, and turned off the T.V. and went up to her room. She trys to forget, but its impossible. She tried to sleep again, but it wasnt working, she couldnt take her mind off of of him, "Why cant I get him out of my head?" she sighed, walking to her window, she looked around her treedome, it was mid-night, there was a full moon tonight, and it shined into her dome, making the floor look like it was moving, the neon blue color of the wrinkles of the waves, it was beautiful, there was a cool breeze, it was nice, and peaceful, 'I wonder if this is how he feels now' she said smiling, than she heard something, "Sandy" she recognized it, it was the same voice she heard in her dream.

"Sandy" it echoed through the room, it sounded like it was beside her, whispering into her ear, and it sent a cold chill down her spine, too afraid to see what it was, she shivered with the chills. Slowly turning around, to face whatever horror she was bound to face, but there was nothing there, "Funny I swore someone was here just a minute ago." she said turning back towards the window, only to see the same two eyes in her dream, starring at her, she jumped back, "w w, who are you?" and it came closer, and spoke "You dont reconize me?" it questioned, almost sad, she shook her head. She backed up as it came closer, and it stopped in it position, and far enough for Sandy to see the thing's figure, it was Square, and yellow, had too big blue eyes, she started to get a picture, "Spongebob?" she squinted her eyes, and he smiled, "there you go" "but, how I thought you were, dead" "I am," "so, you're, an angel?" "I guess so," he smiled, and she smiled back, but it faded away, and tears fell, Spongebob stopped smiling, and went rather sorry for her, "Sandy, you're crying, why are you crying?" he went closer, " Why did you have to die?" " I asked the same, but I got no real answer, all he said was, ' he needed me, that, I was too great to be down here', he called me 'his warrior' whatever that means," SpongeBob shrugged, "I just dont want you like this, I want to be in your warm arms again, I want to be able to see you, I want to be able to touch you, hug you, kiss you, I just want you here with me," she started to cry a bit more. SpongeBob smiled and went to hug her, but fell right through her, " Right I forgot, I cant even touch you" he looked down, but looked back up and smiled, "Hey, Sandy," he smirked, "Yeah?" she said wiping away a tear, "I love you" she blushed, "I love you too." she smiled.

After about a few mintues, there was a bright white light, it took both of them by surprise, " SpongeBob, what is that?" "Oh no, not now," he said under his breath, and looked at Sandy and smiled, "I've got to go" "What? but you just got here!" "I know, but I have to go, I love you Sandy" "No, please Spongebob come back" " bye, Sandy", and he disappeared, leaving Sandy alone once again. She knew that he wasnt coming back, she sadly sighed, turning back to her bed, and plopping down in it, and falling asleep.

**_ Few Days Later_**

It was a quite night in the Treedome, Sandy was sleeping, but woke up, with a chill, "Man its cold, I think I'll go get some more blankets," she said, getting up, " Why? Its feels nice," Sandy jumped when she heard his voice, and she turned around to see Spongebob standing by her bed, smiling at her, Sandy smiled back, excited to see him again, she ran over to him forgetting that he's an angel, and cant really touch him, and hugged him, thinking that she would go through him, she brace for impact, but he cought her, she at looked at him. "Spongebob, I can touch you, how? are you alive?" he just smiled, "No, and I asked to be touchable, so I can," he went closer to her, and kissed her, and pulled away, "kiss you" Sandy smiled, and kissed him back, it went from light, to deep. Spongebob stopped the kiss to catch his breath, "do you uh, want to move this to the bed?" he said pointing to her bed, she nodded her head,and they moved to the bed.

About thirty minutes passed, when they get done doing what they were doing, (Grown up stuff). Spongebob and Sandy got dressed. They were happy, everything was perfect, it was silent, until Spongebob broke it, "Sandy, I've got to go soon, and before I do, I've got to tell you something," he waited for her to answer, "Ok, what is it?" "When before, I you know, died, when we were arguing about what had been bothering me, well, it was you, I mean, I was scared, so scared to tell you that I loved you, because, I didnt want to ruin our relationship, if you didnt feel the same way, so I didnt tell you, until I knew it was getting to late, Sandy, I love you, so much, its not even funny," SpongeBob looked as he was about to cry, "Aww, Spongebob, thats all you had to say, I would have told you the same thing, you were what was on my mind too," she said, hugging him, " but, that's just it, I didn't know," he said in her arms, " Well, now you know," they both smiled at each other, than the same light that Spongebob left in appeared, Spongebob looked at it, and back at Sandy, and kissed her, and pulled away, and said, "Sandy, this is goodbye, and I can come back, just one more time," he looked in her eyes, " Just one more? when will that be?" Sandy asked, Spongebob just smiled, " 9 months from now," he said , " 9 months?" " Yeah, now listen to me, I have to go, I was only supposed to give you a gift," he smiled again, " A gift, what gift?" placing his hand over her stomach " The gift, of life, now please, Sandy take care of our child, I love you" "I love you too, wait, Im pregnant?" Sandy put her hand on her stomach "Yes, with my child, that I want you to have, and I will be here to meet it, I'll watch over it, along with you, please take care of it, tell it who its daddy is, and teach it from right to wrong" she nodded, " I love you, Sandy," he said, and kissed her one last time, and bent down to kiss her stomach, " Bye, I love you, my precious baby, buy Sandy, I love you" he said hugging her, " Bye, Spongebob" Spongebob started to walk towards the light, and than vanished, never to be seen again only in her dreams, and in the child of theirs.

**9 months later**

The baby, was a boy, who Sandy named Cotton Squarepants. Spongebob watched his new born son, as he was sleeping, and as he started to grow. He was a yellow Square sponge, with squirrel ears, and blue-white eyes,( due to Spongebob being an angel), he was a beautiful little thing. Sandy was lying in the hospital bed, holding Cotton. SpongeBob smiled at Sandy, Sandy smiled back, " You, came" she said tiredly, " Of course, I said I would, didn't I? You did a great job, he's beautiful," SpongeBob said petting Cotton's little yellow head, " He gets it from his daddy," Sandy giggled, looking at Cotton, " I've got something," SpongeBob said, digging in his pocket, and taking out a crystal, hanging on a sliver chain, but it wasn't any crystal, it was magic, the crystal allowed you to see into heaven, to see, SpongeBob. Spongebob showed Sandy, who starred at it in awe, and he looked at Cotton, he was awake, Spongebob smiled, and bent down to face him, " Hi Cotton, Its me, your daddy," Spongebob said while Cotton played with his finger, Cotton looked at Spongebob, and smiled, " Here, I got you something," he said handing him the crystal, the crystal lit up like a Christmas light. Spongebob looked at Sandy, and smiled, " This is it, I have to go" Spongebob said, kissing them both, Spongebob looked at the crystal, " Use this to contact me, and say Hi, but, DO NOT lose it, I love you, both, now, I have to go" Spongebob said, as he slowly disappeared into space.

THE END.

Well This was a long story, but it was good right? Thankyou for reading.


End file.
